Feliz
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El amor está en el aire... y por una vez eso no les molesta en lo absoluto. / ¡Premio para karin-chan150301!


Feliz.

Un nuevo compañero de clases, eso era lo único de lo que todo el mundo estaba hablando ese día. Karin no tenía idea de quién era el chico, pues había estado en cama por dos días debido a que un hollow rompió su pierna hasta que Orihime se enteró y la curó. Su familia había hecho un gran escándalo, pero ella no creía que fuera para tanto.

Bueno, aparentemente lo que ella creyera no importaba, porque un cierto shinigami estaba sentado en su asiento mirando con indiferencia al frente. Y no cualquier shinigami, Hitsugaya Toshiro, quien un par de veces la ayudó con sus partidos de futbol, y que además era amigo de su padre y sabía que su padre estuvo hablando con un shinigami luego de vendar su pierna. No era estúpida, así que rápidamente adivinó que Toshiro estaba allí para vigilarla por pedido de su padre.

-Sabes, ese es mi lugar.- reclamó al llegar frente a su pupitre. Él se encogió de hombros y se pasó al asiento de al lado. Ella suspiró mientras se sentaba. -¿Sabes otra cosa? No tienes que ser mi niñera sí no quieres, al viejo solo le gusta exagerar por todo.-

-Lo sé, lo conozco bien.- la miró con indiferencia. –Él no me pidió nada, yo me ofrecí.- la treceañera lo miró con la boca abierta. –De cualquier forma será solo por tiempo limitado, tu hermano y sus amigos están muy ocupados con sus carreras universitarias así que yo me haré cargo de esta zona por un par de años.-

-¿Un par de años?- más que sorprendida, y un poco emocionada por la idea de tenerlo más tiempo con ella, no pudo evitar jadear. -¿No es eso demasiado tiempo? ¿No te necesitan allá?- por lo poco que le había hablado respecto a su vida en el otro mundo, él era una persona muy ocupada.

-Las reparaciones que la última guerra dejó en mi escuadrón ya han concluido, y debido a que la principal preocupación del Seireitei es la restauración del lugar, el sistema burocrático ya no es tan pesado como solía ser y mis oficiales pueden encargarse. Además el capitán comandante insistió demasiado en que tome esta "misión relajada" para compensar el estrés por el que he pasado en la guerra, aunque le dije que no es necesario.- suspiró con fastidio.

-Oh.- frunció el ceño. –Eso se oye… complicado.- no lo había entendido del todo, pero sonaba a que no había problema con que se quedara mucho tiempo aquí. –Bueno, de todos modos será genial tenerte por aquí mientras no te pongas demasiado pesado con mi seguridad. Enviaron a mis amigos a secundarias distintas y este año no comparto clase con Yuzu así que no será tan malo tenerte por aquí incluso sí es por una misión. Y dime ¿dónde piensas quedarte?-

-Renté un departamento cerca de la escuela.-

-¡Wow, eso es genial! Debe ser increíble que te dejen tener tu propio departamento. Apuesto que puedes hacer lo que quieras, demonios, ya desearía yo no tener que pelear por el postre con el idiota de mi padre.-

-Es… ¡Oye, un momento! ¡No me hables como si fuera un niño! Desde hace mucho que vivo por mi cuenta.- gruñó ofendido.

Karin iba a hacer otro comentario, pero el profesor llegó y tuvieron que prestar atención a lo que estaba parloteando. Aun así, apenas llegó la hora del almuerzo lo arrastró al patio detrás de la escuela y lo interrogó respecto a todo lo que había estado pasando estos últimos meses desde que terminó esa gran guerra. Él no dijo mucho, pero tampoco le mintió ni intento ocultar nada, eso era algo que siempre le había gustado de él.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir Yuzu iba a regañarla por no haber ido a almorzar con ella, pero entendió totalmente al ver a Toshiro y no dejó de chillar emocionada desde que él dijo que acompañaría a Karin a casa. Seguramente su hermana no se callaría respecto a esto por meses.

El primer mes pasó normal, o al menos eso es lo que le gustaba creer, porque su padre y su hermana no dejaron de decirle lo radiante que se veía desde que Toshiro regresó, provocando que siempre les gritara que dejen de lado sus estúpidas fantasías románticas que de cierto no tenían nada, por supuesto.

Claro que estaba muy feliz de tenerlo en la misma escuela con ella pero eso no significaba que estuviera locamente enamorada de él como su loca familia pensaba. Solo eran amigos y apenas se reconocieron como mejores amigos hace poco tiempo.

Así que sí, Yuzu y el viejo no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Hi-Hitsugaya-san…- a mediados del segundo mes desde que llegó a su escuela, una de sus compañeras de clases se acercó a ellos con la cara roja cuando estaban almorzando a la sombra de un árbol. Ni siquiera pareció reconocer la presencia de la menor de los Kurosaki, sus ojos fijos en el capitán shinigami. –Yo…- sacó un paquete de detrás de su espalda y se lo tendió. –Hice este pastel para ti… como muestra de mi afecto… ¡Por favor acéptalo!- se inclinó profundamente.

Su mejor amigo parpadeó, mirando con extrañeza a su compañera, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Karin, como preguntándole qué diablos estaba pasando aquí. Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al saber de antemano que él no tenía ningún interés en esta… admiradora.

-Lo siento… No puedo aceptarlo.- respondió con frialdad, a lo que la chica de inmediato empezó a llorar y luego se fue corriendo.

Ellos solo siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero resultó que aquella muchacha solo fue la primera de muchas. Cada que rechazaba a una nueva chica parecía que las otras solo se interesaban más y más en él, siempre venía al menos una a la hora del almuerzo casi todos los días a confesarse ignorando por completo la presencia de Karin intentando ganarse una cita con el albino de personalidad gélida.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más molesto, y cansino. Para ambos.

-¡Por favor, Hitsugaya-sama! ¡Solo una cita! ¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá! Y yo… yo…- la chica de hoy estaba arrodillada prácticamente a los pies del joven, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. –Yo… haría _cualquier cosa_ que me pidiera, Hitsugaya-sama.- su rostro enrojeció mientras lo miraba pestañeando como sí tuviera un tic, su voz baja y sugerente.

Eww. Zorra.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado.- él se estaba frotando las sienes, claramente harto de esta chica que los había hecho perder la mitad del almuerzo por sus ruegos.

-¡Pero Hitsugaya-sama…!...-

-¡Agh!- ya completamente harta de esta pesada, Karin no lo pensó dos veces y se puso en frente del chico, plantándole cara a esta chica que según sabía iba a tercer año. -¡Ya basta! ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? ¡Él dijo no y no es NO!- apretó los puños, conteniéndose de golpear a esta patética perdedora.

-No te metas, Kurosaki-chan.- murmuró la mayor, pronunciando el "chan" con obvia burla. –Sé que eres como un… ehh… _hermanito_ para Hitsugaya-sama, pero debes aprender a no intervenir cuando un hombre y una mujer de verdad hablan de asuntos románticos.- sus lágrimas se habían esfumado y ahora estaba sonriéndole con repulsiva superioridad.

Y Karin no pudo evitar verse afectada por sus palabras, por más que sabía que no tenía sentido, le dolió la gran posibilidad de que Toshiro pudiera verla como un "hermanito", sin embargo el sentimiento que reinaba en su mente era la ira. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo?! ¡Se las pagaría!

-Bueno, pues en ese caso creo que deberías irte, porque fuiste tú la que interrumpió nuestros asuntos románticos.- y de nuevo no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Toshiro por el cuello de la parte superior de su uniforme de secundaria, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un tosco, incómodo y casto primer beso.

Al menos tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar a esa tonta jadear con furia e indignación y alejarse pisoteando.

Se apartó de Toshiro y soltó sus ropas, manteniendo la cabeza baja con miedo de enfrentarse a su mirada, golpeándose mentalmente por la gran estupidez que había cometido. ¡Pero que estúpida! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan impulsivo y tonto?! ¿Acaso acababa de arruinar su amistad para siempre?

-Karin…- se estremeció al escucharlo decir su nombre con un tono indescifrable. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Yo…- tragó saliva, sin saber qué demonios decir para salvarse el pellejo. –N-no lo sé… supongo que… realmente quería deshacerme de esa chica tan molesta.- frunció el ceño al pensar en ella. -¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Parecía que estaba a punto de desvestirse! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esa maldita actuaba como sí yo no estuviera aquí y…- se interrumpió al notar algo muy raro.

Toshiro se estaba riendo. Una risa baja, contenida por uno de sus dedos y tan breve como un suspiro, pero una risa. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, y casi de inmediato se sintió completamente derretida por él.

El bastardo ya era asquerosamente atractivo, pero cuando reía… _Dios_…

-Karin…- la miró con sus ojos turquesas llenos de diversión y un toque de burla. -¿Estabas celosa?- ella se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa pregunta.

Retiren todo lo bueno que había pensado sobre él. ¡Odiaba a este bastardo!

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- chilló, sintiendo la cara roja de la ira, por supuesto que la pura ira y nada más, nop, nada más que ira. -¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?! ¡Sí vas a acusarme de tonterías la próxima vez te dejare para que las dementes se te tiren encima por lo que me importa!- quiso voltearse y escapar antes de decir otra cosa comprometedora, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y antes de darse cuenta sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

Él la estaba besando… ¡Toshiro la estaba besando! De forma mucho más suave y agradable de la que ella lo besó, haciéndola sentir tan bien que reprimió su primer impulso de abofetearlo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, correspondiendo tímidamente al inexperto gesto.

El sonido del flash de una cámara los hizo separarse de inmediato, con los rostros envueltos en llamas.

-¡Sabía que eran pareja!- chilló su hermana gemela con deleite mientras tomaba otra foto.

-¡YUZU!- Karin de inmediato corrió tras ella intentando quitarle la cámara, pero Toshiro se quedó en su lugar, simplemente observando a la chica que le gustaba correr avergonzada y furiosa intentando atrapar a su risueña y diabólica hermana.

La verdad para él estaba bien que conservara las fotos, e incluso no le importaría que las regara por toda la escuela. Tal vez así esas molestas chicas dejen de fastidiarlo con inútiles confesiones que nunca iba a aceptar, porque solo había una que tenía capturada su atención desde mucho antes de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sorprendentemente, aunque Karin logró quitarle la cámara a la otra Kurosaki, de igual forma al día siguiente la escuela estuvo regada de fotos de ellos dos besándose. ¿Qué clase de ser terrorífico y omnipotente era su auto-proclamada futura cuñada?

Su Kurosaki favorita no dejó de quejarse respecto a eso toda la semana.

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya no hay chicas confesándoseme.- comentó él intentando ser positivo por una vez. Matsumoto y Hinamori amarían verlo ahora mismo.

-No… pero siguen comiéndote con los ojos, y eso tampoco me gusta.- se cruzó de brazos con gesto agrio, una mirada tan llena de ira en su rostro que otro chico habría salido corriendo de inmediato.

Él creía que era adorable.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo mi novia eres tú.- ella volteó a verlo con sorpresa y el chico de inmediato alzó una ceja. -¿Qué?- ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Somos novios? ¿Oficialmente novios?- lo miró expectante.

-Pensé que era obvio.- ¿no había sido lo suficientemente claro al besarla bajo el árbol, o luego en la puerta de su casa, o luego después de salvarla de un hollow, o cuando ella lo arrastró a su habitación para ayudarla con la tarea y acabaron besuqueándose dándole más material fotográfico a Yuzu, o esa misma mañana?

-Bueno, no tanto.- se encogió de hombros, viéndose entre incómoda y feliz. –Se supone que debías preguntármelo, pero seré buena y te lo dejaré pasar, así que ahora sí, oficialmente somos novios.- y una vez más se besaron bajó el árbol del patio de la secundaria.

Esto era nuevo para él, se había jurado a sí mismo enterrar sus sentimientos por la hija de su ex capitán, pero al pasar cada vez más tiempo con ella no pudo seguir conteniéndose y cuando lo besó simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad y desató todo su sentir.

No se arrepentía para nada, ni siquiera aunque esto pudiera traerle problemas con la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hola, capitán Hitsugaya.- unas semanas luego de haber oficializado su relación con su ahora novia, recibió una sorpresiva llamada del capitán comandante. -¿Cómo va la misión de proteger a la linda y pequeña Karin-chan?-

-Bien.- crujió los dientes al escuchar su tono de pervertido de siempre.

Yamamoto podría haber sido muy estricto, gruñón, senil y con un poder demasiado desagradablemente caliente para su gusto, pero al menos no lo creería capaz de coquetear con una niña de trece años como todo un depravado.

-Recibí unos interesantes reportes del shinigami encargado de Karakura, ya sabes…- eso lo hizo sudar frío. ¿Ya lo sabían todo? –Y déjame decirte que estas en graves problemas…- apretó los puños. ¿Lo separarían de Karin? –…Con tu teniente, porque apenas pudimos impedirle ir corriendo al mundo humano a regañarte por no decirle que finalmente tuviste las agallas de confesarle tu obvio amor a tu dulce Karin-chan. De hecho, también quería agradecerte por hacerme ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, ya que desde hace meses se viene juntando mucho dinero en apuestas de cuándo te le confesarías, y yo y otros dos acertamos, por lo que lastimosamente se tuvo que dividir el dinero. Aun así fue mucho por lo que quería agrade…- fue interrumpido.

-Los odió a todos.- con el rostro rojo tanto por la ira como la vergüenza, colgó a la máxima autoridad sin ningún remordimiento.

Al menos era un alivio saber que no iban a tener problemas con la Sociedad de Almas… pero aun así los odiaba a todos. Maldito montón de entrometidos.

-Pareces malhumorado.- comentó Karin mientras almorzaban en su apartamento un domingo después de una sesión matutina de futbol. –Más de lo normal.- agregó con burla.

-Matsumoto ha estado acosándome con llamadas desde que se enteró de lo nuestro.- gruñó masticando con furia su Onigiri. –Quiere saber cada pequeño detalle y hace insinuaciones que…- su rostro se volvió rojo. –Honestamente, aún no me decido quién es peor entre ella y tu padre.-

-Para mí Yuzu es peor.- rió. –Al menos puedes deshacerte de mi padre y Rangiku-san, pero Yuzu no me ha dejado en paz desde el vientre de nuestra madre ni lo hará hasta que la muerte nos separe.- rodó los ojos, pero sonrió cariñosamente al mismo tiempo. –Hablando de eso, ayer me habló de una nueva cafetería cerca de la escuela, me dijo que todo es delicioso y además muy barato.-

Toshiro bufó. Adoraba a su novia, aún y a pesar de que era la tacaña más grande que había conocido. Claro que lo que más llamaba su atención de cualquier posible local eran los precios bajos.

-Pues sí quieres podemos ir por la tarde, yo invitó.-

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el mejor novio?- sonrió complacida, obviamente feliz de no tener que gastar nada.

Muy tacaña, pero así la quería.

Luego de un par de horas de simplemente recostarse en el sofá viendo películas, finalmente decidieron partir a esa nueva cafetería.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los dos actuaban como si no fuera la gran cosa, estaban muy conscientes de que esta era, técnicamente, su primera cita real. Matsumoto y Yuzu insistían en que los partidos de futbol no contaban así que esta era su primera "salida romántica" en toda la regla.

Era un poco estúpido estar nerviosos por una cita cuando ya eran novios y ya se habían besado varias veces (muchas veces), pero no podían evitarlo.

¿Deberían tomarse de las manos? Esa era una pregunta que corría por la mente de ambos.

¿Qué tal sí ella lo creía demasiado cursi y se burlaba de él?, se preguntó Toshiro.

¿Qué tal sí su mano estaba sudada y le daba asco?, Karin estaba casi teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Ambos se miraron nerviosamente, antes de volver a apartar la mirada, fijando sus ojos en direcciones opuestas.

¡Malditas sean Matsumoto, Hinamori y Yuzu (ah, e Isshin también) por haber metido todas esas ideas de basura romántica en sus cabezas! De no ser por ellas (y él) probablemente verían esto como cualquier salida normal, pero sus nervios los tenían a punto de colapsar por el temor a hacer algo erróneo o apresurado.

-Disculpa, bonita.- un chico repentinamente se interpuso frente a la Kurosaki, impidiéndole avanzar y haciendo que el Hitsugaya se detuviera también. –Pareces una chica que sabe divertirse.- la miró de pies a cabeza, provocando que el albino apretara los puños. –Mis hermanos abrieron una nueva discoteca juvenil y estamos buscando chicas guapas como tú para darle más emoción.- le guiñó un ojo con obvia y desagradable coquetería.

La mera verdad no era nada feo, pero teniendo a Toshiro al lado bien podría haber tenido cara de perro rabioso por todo lo que le importaba a Karin.

-Lo siento, no me interesa.- intentó seguir avanzando pero de nueva cuenta se interpuso en su camino.

-Oh, vamos, apuesto que a tu amigo no le importa que vayas a divertirte un rato. ¿Verdad?- miró al otro chico de reojo. –Así que no hace daño que…-

-Temó que te equivocas.- el más bajo finalmente habló, interrumpiendo al desconocido. –Ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia.- extendió su mano y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos compartieron una mirada y se sonrieron.

-Pff…- el extraño rodó los ojos. -¿Crees qué no me sé ese truco? Finges ser su novio para apartar a posibles rivales, pero yo no soy cualquiera y no me tragaré que esta belleza realmente esté saliendo con un niño de primaria como tú.- sonrió burlón.

El capitán shinigami gruñó, un sonido bajo y mortal, y la hibrida shinigami-quincy supo que sí no hacía algo muy probablemente mataría al otro chico, que podía ser un idiota pero no merecía la muerte por congelación que le esperaba por su grave ofensa.

-¿Así que no lo crees?- habló, justo a tiempo puesto que la escarcha ya estaba comenzando a formarse bajo sus pies. –Pues solo observa, idiota.- sonrió socarronamente antes de tomar la barbilla de su novio con su mano libre y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Pero esta vez, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el beso no fue el experimental y dulce de dos jóvenes enamorados recién comenzando una relación, esta vez ella se lo devoró por completo, apretándose contra él y atrapando sus labios entre sus dientes, con pasión de la que no sabía que era capaz.

El tipo desconocido graznó indignado y se alejó no sin antes gritarles exhibicionistas y que se consiguieran una maldita habitación, sin embargo ellos ni caso hicieron, aun concentrados en devorarse mutuamente. No fue sino hasta que la voz de una mujer mayor les gritó que era unos "niños precoces que necesitan controlar sus hormonas", que se separaron con las caras rojas.

Siguieron su camino a la cafetería, solo que sin mirarse y con los rostros aún en llamas por lo que acababan de hacer. No obstante, sus manos permanecieron unidas hasta que llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Empero, cuando la camarera comenzó a coquetear con Toshiro, Karin de inmediato volvió a tomar su mano. Al menos el café era muy bueno, y él la llevó a su casa con las manos firmemente unidas esta vez sin nerviosismo.

Luego de eso llegaron las épocas de exámenes y ella estaba demasiado ocupada batallando con sus estudios, y a pesar de que su novio era un genio había desistido de ayudarla a estudiar porque al final acababan haciendo cualquier cosa menos estudiar.

Afortunadamente luego de eso llegaron las vacaciones y pudieron pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, y fue cuando caminaban de regreso a su apartamento después de un partido de futbol cuando ella notó algo muy extraño e inesperado en el chico no-humano.

-Oye, Toshiro…- él la miró con una ceja en alto. -¿Exactamente desde cuándo eres más alto que yo?- pestañeó aturdida.

-¿Eh?- pareció no menos confundido.

-Sí, mira.- se colocó frente a él y uso una mano para marcar la diferencia en sus alturas. –Me pasas por un par de centímetros, estoy muy segura que desde hace unos meses yo era más alta que tú. ¿No se supone que tardarías décadas en crecer?- eso era algo que la había estado preocupando, más allá de que le gustaba molestarlo burlándose de su baja estatura, realmente le preocupaba el momento en el que ella se volviera una adulta y ya no pudiera salir con él por obvias razones.

-Es…- frunció el ceño, mirándose a sí mismo. –Creo que debe ser este gigai especial de Urahara, me dijo que era diferente pero apareció un hollow y no le pregunté en qué.- ahora que lo pensaba, eso fue muy irresponsable de su parte, pero en ese entonces estaba muy nervioso porque volvería a ver a Karin.

-¿O sea que solo el gigai creció y el verdadero tú no lo hizo?-

-Es lo más probable.- para comprobarlo, uso su Gikongan y salió del gigai, midiéndose luego tanto con el gigai como con ella. –Esto es extraño.- ella alzó una ceja. –En esta forma soy más bajo que el gigai, pero tengo la misma estatura que tú cuando debería ser más bajo, eso significa que crecí pero no a la velocidad del gigai, sino por otro factor.-

-¿Debemos preguntarle a Kisuke-san?- él asintió, volviendo a su cuerpo falso, y ambos se desviaron para ir a la casa del vendedor de dulces ex capitán de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ah, ya veo.- una vez acabaron su explicación e hicieron sus preguntas, el hombre solo se abanicó tranquilamente, jugando con los límites de la paciencia de los dos más jóvenes. –Bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla.- hizo una pausa exageradamente larga.

-¡¿Y cuál demonios es?!-

-El gigai que le di está diseñado para hacerlo crecer como un humano normal, eso es lo que el capitán Hitsugaya habría sabido desde antes con solo una llamada luego de derrotar a ese hollow.- el chico gruñó, indispuesto a reconocer su error. –Y sí has crecido un poco en tu forma verdadera es simplemente tu crecimiento natural, algún día tenía que pasar ¿verdad?- sonrió burlonamente.

Hitsugaya lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la Kurosaki le dio las gracias y sin más se marcharon antes de que la tienda de dulces acabara convertida en una heladería.

-No lo soportó.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedes ir por ahí congelando todo lo que no te agrade.-

-Puedo intentarlo.- ella rodó los ojos, pero luego no pudo evitar carcajearse.

Todos podían decir lo que quisieran sobre Toshiro siendo frío, aburrido y lo que se les ocurra, pero nadie lograba hacerla reír como él. Y el modo en el que le sonreía luego de verla reír siempre la hacía derretirse por completo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, faltaban solo unos días para que las vacaciones terminaran y el tercer año de secundaria comenzara, y su novio ya iba unos buenos diez centímetros por delante de ella, aunque en su forma shinigami seguían siendo de la misma estatura.

-Voy a extrañar estos días.- suspiró contenta Karin recostada sobre el hombro de su novio mientras miraban una película en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento. –He escuchado que el tercer año de secundaria es difícil, y no quiero ni pensar en cómo será le preparatoria.- se estremeció, aunque al sentirlo apretar el agarre que tenía en su cintura de nueva cuenta la hizo prácticamente fundirse contra su costado con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Es agradable experimentar un poco de cómo es la vida de los vivos, supongo.- ella lo miró atentamente ante sus palabras, notando el toque de amargura en su voz. –Aunque sí no hubiera muerto probablemente habría experimentado una educación muy diferente a la que eres sometida ahora… Hmm, tal vez incluso estaría vivo ahora mismo, ya que estoy bastante seguro que la abuela me encontró hace solo setenta años.-

-Hablas de setenta años como sí no fueran nada.- hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que tal vez setenta años no eran nada para él. –Oye…- se mordió el labio, insegura de sí debía hablar. –Toshiro… ¿qué va a pasar con… nosotros?- dijo y de inmediato se mordió la lengua. ¡Diablos! ¡Hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada!

Él no respondió de inmediato, comenzando a ponerla de los nervios, y estaba a punto de cambiar de tema y hacer como sí nada cuando volteó a mirarla y pegó su frente a la suya.

-No lo sé.- susurró con voz apenas audible. –No lo sé… pero nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida, y sí es por mí nunca quiero perder esta felicidad. Yo… no quiero perderte nunca, no sí puedo evitarlo.- era una respuesta vaga, pero para Karin fue más que suficiente.

En toda respuesta, lo besó, intentando transmitirle que sentía lo mismo.

Lo mejor era no pensar en el futuro, al menos por ahora. Eran felices y estaban profundamente enamorados ¿qué más quería? Por el momento solo deseaba estar con él, sí algún día venían las dificultades o su manera de pensar cambiaba, entonces ya vería qué hacer. Por ahora solo se contentó con besarlo con pasión incansable.

-Puedes ser bastante romántico cuando quieres ¿eh, galán?- sonrió pícaramente una vez se separaron.

-Solo contigo… preciosa.-

Karin se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Hitsugaya Toshiro acababa de decirle preciosa por el mero hecho de coquetear? ¿Acaso el cielo ya se volvió color arcoíris? ¿Las ballenas ya estaban volando? Y la sonrisa ladina que acompañó ese halago casi la hace derretirse en un pequeño y patético charco.

-Umm…- ni supo qué decir, su cara estaba tan roja y prácticamente podía sentir vapor salir de sus orejas.

Eran novios y todo… ¡pero él nunca le había coqueteado tan descaradamente! Sus coqueteos eran sutiles, tenías que verlos con lupa para saber que estaban allí, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera lo hacía con intención.

-No me mires así.- de pronto, toda la coquetería se esfumó y él volvió a poner su adorable cara de malhumorado. –S-solo estaba… me dejé llevar por el momento y…- ella no lo dejó terminar, finalmente recuperándose y lanzándose a besarlo, otra vez.

Pasaron los días y las clases se reanudaron, y Karin estaba en la séptima nube caminando todos los días a la escuela de la mano con su amado novio, muy a pesar de que él últimamente no se viera muy feliz en su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa, _precioso_?- sonrió con divertida burla al ver su gesto lleno de furia y vergüenza porque usara su intento de coquetería en su contra. -¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?- ¿ya mencionó lo adorable que era su novio cuando estaba molesto?

-Cállate.- la miró mal, aunque no soltó su mano así que eso confirmaba que todavía no había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Aun así decidió darle un beso en la mejilla para apaciguarlo más, por las dudas. Él de inmediato se relajó, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de los graznidos llenos de celos de las otras estudiantes que creían que podían robarle a su Toshiro, a pesar de tener que soportar los flashes de las cámaras de Yuzu y el pequeño grupo de fans que por alguna razón habían decidido que ellos eran una pareja adorable y los acosaban todo el tiempo (aunque él juraba que todas eran espías de Matsumoto).

Esperaba tener muchos más años así con él, e incluso aunque tarde o temprano regresaría a la Sociedad de Almas, algo le decía que lo suyo no se quedaría en un simple primer noviazgo de ambos. Y la idea la hacía perfectamente feliz, no importa lo mucho que pueda suceder en el futuro, ella no lo perdería sí podía evitarlo, era una promesa tacita entre ellos que estaban muy dispuestos a cumplir.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es el premio a mi queridisima karin-chan150301 por haber sido una de las ganadoras en la Semana HitsuKarin!

Ojala q te haya gustado y disculpa la tardanza n.n

Nos leemos pronto! Los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
